


Halloween

by nealinor



Series: Domestiel Fluff-verse [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, M/M, domestiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nealinor/pseuds/nealinor
Summary: Dean and Cas give out candy on Halloween





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> I think I may have a problem. Here's more fluff.   
> Enjoy!

Halloween was hands down one of Dean’s favorite holidays right behind Christmas. (Alright, fall is full of Dean’s favorite holidays, which is why he freaking loves it.) This year Eileen was pregnant again and so had wanted to take Henry trick or treating someplace where she could also rest if she needed to. Dean and Cas live in a pretty nice neighborhood that has a lot of children in it and happens to be better for trick or treating than the apartment complex that Sam and Eileen live in. So of course, the moose is here with his wife and the mooselet. In fact, not only are they here, but Eileen has acquired a pair of matching moose costumes which are basically furry brown footie pajamas with a hood that has a pair of moose antlers attached. On Henry, it’s freaking adorable. On Sam it’s laugh-your-ass-off hilarious. In fact, Dean is laughing so hard that Cas is rubbing his back and shushing him.

“Dean, love, you need to breathe.” Cas is starting to look slightly worried.

He’s probably right, Dean’s vision is definitely swimming and his lungs are screaming for air. He draws in a huge breath and gathers control, only to look at Sam and start all over again. Cas rolls his eyes and walks into the kitchen. Eileen pushes Henry into Dean’s arms, which effectively forces him to stop laughing so he doesn’t drop the two year old. Henry jerks against him to press slobbery kisses to Dean’s cheeks, which makes him put on a show of wiping it off. (He secretly loves kisses from his nephew, of course.)

Cas comes back out with a jack-o-lantern shaped bucket for collecting candy and presses it into Eileen’s hands. Sam isn’t the only one dressed up tonight. Cas has pulled out his favorite bee costume and is walking around with black antennae, a yellow and black striped long sleeve shirt and a stinger attached to the back of his black jeans.  Dean thinks he’s damn cute (and sexy, of course). Eileen has fixed herself up with a moosess costume, complete with pink bow in the antlers. Dean… well, he decided to go with one of his favorite cult classics. He’s dressed as Eddie in a white t-shirt, sleeveless leather jacket and ripped up jeans. Cas had asked him who he was and when he explained, his husband had just given him a blank look. ( _“I have never seen this Rocky Horror Show, Dean.” “Did you live in a cave before you met me?” “Hush, Dean.” “Fine, but we are watching it after Trick or Treating tonight.”)_

Eileen takes the bucket from Cas and gives him a loud kiss to the cheek before she steels Henry from Dean and drags Sam out the door. “See you losers later!” She announces as they scurry down the steps and out into the street, which is already crawling with children in costumes. Dean picks up the bowl of candy next to the door and steps out onto their porch, which is decked out with Halloween decorations and several hand carved jack o lanterns. He gets situated just as all four Ninja Turtles come up their front steps yelling “Trick or Treat!”

Dean hands out several Twix bars. “Thanks, Mr. Winchester!” One of the boys calls out from behind his mask. Dean recognizes him as the kid next door. He nods and waves to their Dad, who is grinning at Dean’s costume. So far, so good.

The night proceeds that way, with children streaming up so Cas and Dean can hand out candy. There are princesses ( _“Fewer Elsas this year,”_ Cas observes.), super heroes ( _“How many Iron Mans was that?” “I think 12, Dean.”),_ and of course, the few costumes that Dean has no idea what they are ( _“What do you think that was?” “I have no idea, Dean, but I want to know how they got all those balloons attached.”)_. The family across the street brought their five year old daughter over for candy and she promptly announces, “I dressed as a flower ‘cause I knew you were going to be a bee, Mr. Winchester.” Cas grins as he blushes and Dean gives the little girl a stern look. “Are you flirting with my husband, young lady?” She giggles as she scampers away with her parents.

All in all, Dean enjoys himself immensely. At some point, he just leans back against the door and simply watches Cas hand out candy to the children. There’s a light in his husband’s eyes as he makes conversation with even the smallest of the kids, going so far as to make faces at the babies. Cas catches Dean watching him and smiles. There’s something warm in the expression that floods through Dean. By the time the sun is setting, the street is pretty empty with the exception of a few errant teenagers who are either escorting younger children or moving in groups and hitting all the houses that have left candy out in bowls on their porches. Sam and Eileen have already returned and gone home with their fussy, candy laden toddler. Dean brings their empty bowl inside the house while Cas turns out the light behind them and locks the door.

They are quiet as they move about the house, throwing away the empty candy bags and the like until they finally drop down on the couch. Dean makes a show of searching Netflix for Rocky Horror Picture Show while thinking. He remembered the light in Cas’s eyes when he gave out candy earlier that evening. It’s been a little over two years since they got Page and Plant and started talking about eventually adopting children of their own. Since then, Cas has gotten a promotion and they’ve put away enough money for a down payment on a larger house. They also went on another trip for Cas last summer to India and Asia. As far as Dean is concerned, they have met his milestones for expanding their family. He glances at Cas next to him and puts the remote down on his lap.

“What is it, Dean?” Cas turns to him, concern in his eyes. He looks a little silly with the antennae still bobbing above his head.

Dean reaches up and takes the headband off of his husband’s head. “I had fun tonight.”

“I did too.” Cas agrees, blue eyes still searching Dean’s face.

“I was watching you with those kids, Cas, and I guess I was thinking…” Dean swallows, suddenly feeling nervous. “..that you would make a great Dad.”

Cas’s expression softens and he touches Dean’s cheek. “You would be a much better Father than me, Dean. You are so good with children.”

Dean turns his face in so he can kiss the center of his husband’s palm. “Do you think… are we ready…?”

“For children?” Cas asks, tilting his head as he thinks about it for a moment. “I think I am, if you are.”

“I think I am too.” Dean answers, scooting forward on the couch until his knees bump Cas’s. The moment stretches between them as they simply gaze into each other’s eyes. Cas is the one who breaks it, drawing Dean in to kiss him. Dean goes easily and for a long time they simply kiss on the couch, necking like teenagers. It’s when Cas tries to draw Dean into his lap that Dean stops him.

“Not so fast, Mr. Winchester. You have to watch Rocky Horror Picture Show with me.”

Cas rolls his eyes. “Now?”

“Yes, now. We can have Halloween sex later.” Dean places a kiss on his husband’s nose and drags him back into the couch.

“I agree to raise children with you and this is my repayment?” Cas grouses but he leans into Dean’s side.

“It’s a cult classic, Cas! And we should watch it now because let’s be honest, it’s not for kids.”

“Fine, but when we go to bed, I’m in charge.” Cas says with a gleam in his eyes.

“You always are, Mr. Winchester.” They settle in to watch the movie together, sniping back and forth about the quality of the movie, both with the full knowledge that their lives were going to change again and they were both ready for it.

 


End file.
